


All in vain

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [35]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: He had waited for the result of the DNA test so eagerly but can it bring the relief he had hoped for?





	All in vain

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Drabbles

The result of the DNA test said that with a 97% safety Jane Doe was Tylor Shaw.

Kurt Heller had hoped this would give all of them back some peace and quiet, but he felt deeply confused instead. 

Everyone, first of all, he himself, had blamed his father for kidnapping, even killing the young girl all the years. For him the rehabilitation was too late; cancer would end his life soon enough.

And Jane? She didn't look relieved, either, still a lost soul without a past. A name alone couldn't give her back all the time she didn't remember anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> written for FFFC (Livejournal)


End file.
